Happy Birthday To Me
by jenny crum
Summary: I hope you enjoy this little one shot about our babies in honor of a dear friends birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAREN LaMANNA


This is a one shot for a dear friends birthday, Karen LaManna I hope you have a great day my friend, I couldn't let this day pass without a little surprise for ya, hope you enjoy it, love ya girlie

This one shot contains sexual content

Happy Birthday To Me

Penelope Garcia blew out a deep breath and said, "you can do this Garcie, you can do this", she stood up and walked across the bar and sat down beside him. He looked at her and smiled, she said, "would you care to dance"?, he smiled and said, "I'd love to baby girl", he then stood up and took her hand in his and led her to the center of the dance floor.

As they passed the many gawking women she felt strong, brave, sexy because she was with him, she was with the sexiest man in the club, the Derek Morgan. He pulled her into his arms and said, "you look amazing and the way that dress is hugging that perfect body of yours is making this man sit up and take notice".

She felt her heart racing and she said, "thank you", the music started and they started dancing, they knew that everybody was watching them but they didn't care. Derek said, "you feel amazing" as he slid his hands all over her body, she leaned in and kissed the side of his neck and said, "so do you".

Chill bumps covered him and he said, "wanna get out of here"?. she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "that depends", Derek said, "on what"?, she grinned up at him and said, "if you can make me scream your name or not". He leaned in and said, "ohhhh trust me my vision you will, you will".

They walked over to her table, she grabbed her things and headed toward the door, as they stepped out into the air he smiled at her and said, "you ridin with me gorgeous"?, she said, "now how can I refuse that sexy face"?, he pulled her close and claimed her lips with his and said, "you can't" as she climbed up into his truck.

The ride back to his place didn't take long and soon they were walking through his front door, he pushed the door open and they stumbled into the living room. He kissed her passionately and said, "you ready for a night to remember"?, she said, "promises promises", he picked her up and said, "their is one thing about me princess that you need to know".

He took the stairs two at a time and as they stepped into his bedroom she said, "what's that"?, he put her down and said, "that with me satisfaction is always and I do mean always, guaranteed". Clothes went flying everywhere and soon their bodies were falling back on his king sized bed.

Derek kissed his way up her body and stopped to admire her perfect breasts, she arched her back and moaned his name, he looked up at her and said, "that's it goddess, that's it, moan my name, moan my name". He then kissed his way up to her kiss bruised lips and claimed them with his.

He lined himself up at her entrance and they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and wiggled her hips letting him know she was ready for more. Derek started a pace that was pleasurable for them both and the room quickly filled with their moans and groans of pleasure as they worked together for release.

They made love slow and passionate and then fast and manic, it was like they couldn't get enough of each other but oh to soon he felt her tightening up around him. Several hard, deep thrusts later wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both, he collapsed on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "how's that for satisfaction"?, she looked up at him as she tried to calm her breathing, she said, "that's has got to be my favorite birthday present". He laughed and said, "that's good to hear Mrs. Morgan", she giggled and said, "tonight was amazing, thanks for making it so special".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you baby girl and every day with you is like a dream come true and I promise you that I will make every birthday special just like this". She sighed and said "promises promises stud", he rolled her over onto her back and said, "remember what I said goddess, satisfaction is guaranteed".

Seconds later their moans and groans of passion filled the room as satisfaction was given over and over again, as they drifted off to sleep several hours later she hugged him tight and said, "happy birthday to me".

THE END


End file.
